User talk:Dragonian King
*DK joins the CPSW Yer order + First Message --> Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' 16:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A Speedy Like Sonic Order! Ain't that fast? Here is your order. --[[User:FawfultheGreat|Speedy like Fawful's Fury! Who else but Fawful?]] Order Complete! Here is your order! I will dedcut 100$ WB from your F. Fury Account. Have a good day! ---[[User:FawfultheGreat|Fury of Fawful gets Fury 24/7! Who else but Fawful?]] Order Processed: Fire + Water Motes Magician: Magician Appear! "Hello, I see you ordered the water and fire motes. You have gained 20 power points! You can make a tiny ember and you can summon a rain drop!" [[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] Order processed Here's your cap. Enjoy. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 20:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Order Order Order COMPLETE! Here are your orders! Wowza! You find a four free item coupon along with a F. Fury Membership Card! Wow. How Lucky!!! No Charge. ---[[User:FawfultheGreat|Isn't Fury so kind?? Who else but Fawful?]] Order: Card All level 1 cards have 50 hit points [[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 22:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Your order. Ultimatehero 22:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Order Here's your order. Ultimatehero 23:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Again?? Again... Umm.. Here is the award. AGAIN. [[User:FawfultheGreat|'Who else but Fawful?]]' --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Highscore I should of mentioned this. You need to play the game on that page and to post your name on the table to get a prize you need to beat MY highscore... ---[[User:FawfultheGreat|'Who else but Fawful?']] --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 01:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 02:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 19:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Order complete! Here is your order; Please stop by the GGD Mall again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Order processed Enjoy your orange puffle for Puffle RPG. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 22:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Done. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 00:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: (holds in anger) I am kinda mad, but I've gotten that from alot of pepole; both my sisters, my grandparents, etc. I can't draw as good as BENPAD, though. Maybe I'll get better over the year. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) order complete Your order. Ultimatehero 19:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mad @ U I finally pass you and you get on and re-pass me :( --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 20:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE:Mad @ U IRC please! I only passed you because I did mass edit for: CPSW Farmlands uploading 50 pictures! --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 20:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) HE WASN'T ADVERTISING >:( --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Order Here's your order: LUS.PNG|Light Up Shoes EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 19:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Come Back ^^^^ Rebuild the Wiki! ^^^^ Finished IRC #wikia-clubpenguinshops --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Order Complete! Your order has been complete! Thanks for shopping at the GGD Mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 13:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) what's this? a ticket to the CPSW Pokemon Leauge? '' Thank you Thank you for the item, but you never got back on the IRC so I couldn't tell you I got recurring membership two nights ago :) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| '''to the wonderful world of ' ]] [[Magician's Shop|''' MAGIC!]] 19:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I kept telling you to get on here :/ 00:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey. get tp #wikia-clubpenguinshops ;) --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Idk --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 22:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Woo! Hey DK. I Fawful am BWACK! The best part is, I am now a representative of the CPW! (And the Only D:) Anyways, hope I can be of service! ---75% Tax Increase!? How about 75% Fury? No? 100∞ FURY! (mouth opens wide and touches the floor) WOW. I was getting a picture from the old wiki but somehow, he had deleted York, Hat, etc. from the Wall of Worthy Editors! I'm sending him a message after this one to tell him how dumb he is. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 12:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey What's up and I am A water Ninja now I'd like to join this wikia it's fine, Well See ya later. 20:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Ultimatehero 20:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry. I rented the PokePark Wii game, and all I've been doing is playing it. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 23:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Its time for your good founder to quit. Only until the 17th, then its Xmas Break... then I quit again til the next break. Sorry. Akbaboy is gone for good I guess... Fawful is on the new wiki --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *cough* I said I was coming back NEXT FRIDAY when my Christmas Break starts lol. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:16, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *points to site notice* Reschedule the Xmas Party to the 17th, I have Finals the 15th to the 17th and I may not make it on for the 16th. *points to site notice* My free item? --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 15:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: I remember him. :) Now, I'm gonna go make some updatez to my Pokemon store and buy myself a Lugia and Ho-Oh. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 16:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) We're "removing" Pokémon and Total Drama ;) --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Add the item that's huge that was one of my prizes onto my page plz. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 16:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess, get on the irc. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hop on over to the CPSW IRC Channel. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 17:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: A region in the Pokemon world. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 23:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Another thing; since your the new BENPAD, can you make images of G Billy, Franky and Petey K in front of malls? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 23:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Your Food Sorry for the lateness, by the way. Ultimatehero 21:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess the party is cancelled. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 00:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC GET ON IRC! FRANKY IS BACK! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 19:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC)